Paige Matthews
is definitely not the baby. She was raised as an only child away from her sisters and reunited with them after Prue's death. | Bio = Paige Matthews is the youngest of the Charmed Ones. She was born of a forbidden relationship between Patty Halliwell and her whitelighter, Sam Wilder. Paige did not grow up with her sisters. She was brought to a church where Patty and Sam hoped a good home could be found for her. She was reunited with the sisters she didn't know about after the death of her oldest sister, Prue. Paige had several serious relationships, but none more serious than her relationship with parole officer, Henry Mitchell, who she married after knowing only a short time. They were pleasantly surprised less than a year into their marriage when they learned that Paige was pregnant. She gave birth to twins, Kat and Tamora, shortly after Piper gave birth to her youngest child and only daughter, Melinda, and shortly before Phoebe gave birth to her oldest child, daughter PJ. They gained a third child in Oh, Henry after Paige orbed him out of his dead mother's womb. }} In the Comics Volumes 1 and 2 "The unexpected consequence of a forbidden affair between Patty Halliwell and her whitelighter, Sam I grew up with adoptive parents, unaware of my magical family heritage. My situation inspired me to become a social worker, but that path was set aside a year after I found my family and learned that I was a witch. It wasn't until I became headmistress of Magic School that I found what might be my true calling guiding the next generation of magic users, though the politics of running a school were not for my temperament. "I felt the call of my sisters following Prue's death and together we reclaimed The Power of Three. I soon learned that my magical gift was related to Prue's telekinesis, but with a Whitelighter twist of orbing objects instead of moving them. Part Whitelighter I also have the power to orb myself teleporting whereever I want to go on Earth or even "Up There." Among my other Whitelighter abilities, I can also heal wounds and hide my true identity through a magical glamour." Paige is in Magic School library lecturing them about the Book of Shadows of the Warren/Halliwell line. One of the students named Jessalyn, is bored and says that instead of lectures given by middle aged, retired witches, she wants to practice magic. An offended Paige quickly responds that she is certainly not middle aged and that they are not retired but on a break since there haven't been many demons lately. Paige hands Jessalyn the Book of Shadows saying that if she wants to practice magic, that she can. Jessalyn reads the glamouring spell, but as soon as she finished casting the spell, she changes into a horrible, monstrous demon. Leo and Paige are surprised, she knew it would backfire, but it wasn't exactly what she thought would happen. She later fixed Jessalyn. While her sisters went to Brittany Reynolds's funeral, Paige went to meet a new charge. That charge, Brent, was not too happy too learn he was a witch, although he did love the idea of magic. It was just being called a witch that bothered him. After trying to convince him that he was a witch, not a warlock, and showing him the entrance to magic school, she left him alone at his request for space and went back to check up on her sisters, only to find that something had gone wrong at the funeral and while she was away from Brent, he was killed, most likely by Hogan. Paige works with Henry to try and find out what she can about the innocents Piper is having trouble scrying for. With four dead and two missing and so many still to try and contact, she returns to the manor where Piper asks her who they should try and contact first of those they have located. Still upset over loosing Brent, Paige chooses to look in on Tyler Michaels and not a minute too soon as Tyler is already under attack. A direct attack on them after they have Tyler away from the demons gives Paige a huge surprise as she finds herself using an orb shield. They end the attack, but unable to do anything about Tyler's burning house, she orbs them out of there and to the attic of the manor. Volumes 3 and 4 Paige came to find Piper after she spent the afternoon with one of the fakes picking flowers for the opening. She drove the real Piper, as well as several of her multiples, back to the Manor to try and fix the problem. Paige came to Halliwell's to help Piper with the rehearsal dinner for Mitchell Coopersmith, a distant relative of Coop's, and Bree Holcombe, Senator Holcombe's daughter. When Phoebe had a premonition that something bad was going to happen at the wedding she attended with her sisters, She went to try and help Mitchell's parents calm down and stop arguing about the cake. Waiting impatiently in the hall with her husband and sister for Phoebe to give birth, Paige isn't about to let a little thing like the fact like her sister just gave birth get in the way of her meeting her new niece when Leo comes out and lets them know that the baby has arrived. She is delighted to note that Phoebe and Coop chose one of the names from her list when they chose to name Parker. Quotes Volumes 1 and 2 *"What? I kinda missed kicking demon booty." - Innocents Lost *"All those suddenly on Neena's side, raise a hand." - The All or Nothing *"Onward, Warren witches! And other inspirational charge-type things!" - The Charmed Offensive Volumes 3 and 4 *"They'd what? Notice the family resemblance? Coop's parents lived over two hundred years ago." - Cupid's Harrow *"Maybe it's better you're frozen. I don't think I could really explain what's going on anyway." - Four's Company *"You fell for the old bait and switch, thanks to a glamour combined with a spell to mimic my voice. But since my husband has no magic, any spell he performs is gonna be a bust." - Crossed, Triple-Crossed Volumes 5 and 6 *"He will forever be known as the gorgeous germaphobe." - No Country for Old Ones Gallery Paige 019.png|The Sourcebook Paige 005.png|Charmed Lives Paige 004.png|Charmed Lives Paige 007.png|No Rest for the Wicca Paige 006.png|No Rest for the Wicca Paige 008.png|Innocents Lost Paige 010.png|Mortal Enemies Paige 009.png|Mortal Enemies Paige 011.png|Unnatural Resources Paige Unnatural Resources.jpg|Unnatural Resources Paige 003.png|Morality Bites Back Paige 012.png|Morality Bites Back Paige 002.png|The Heir Up There Paige 001.png|The Heir Up There Paige 013.png|Oh, Henry Paige 014.png|The All or Nothing Paige 016.png|Three Little Wiccans - Disguised as a Demon Paige 015.png|Three Little Wiccans Paige 017.png|Last Witch Effort Paige 018.png|The Charmed Offensive Paige 020.png|Piper's Place Paige 023.png|Cupid's Harrow Paige 024.png|Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter THCW Paige.jpg|The Heavens Can Wait FS Paige.jpg|Family Shatters FC Paige.jpg|Four's Company Paige 025.png|Crossed, Triple-Crossed Paige 026.png|The Old Witcheroo Paige 027.png|Reversal of Misfortune Paige 028.png|Prue Ya Gonna Call? Paige 029.png|The Darklight Zone Paige 030.png|The Power of 300 Category:TV Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren Witches Category:Witch Characters Category:Whitelighter Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Volume 3 Characters Category:Volume 4 Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Whitelighter-Witch